Life with a Famous Lover
by Lollies in London
Summary: Ginny’s not feeling well. What’s wrong with Harry’s fiancée? Lets see in the sequel to ‘A Day Our With Ted’. And what’s up with that Nicole? you must read 'A day out with Ted' to understand!
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: **Hey If you haven't read 'A Day out With Ted' by: ME!! You need to, to understand this fic. Again please read and review!! OK also I didn't have the heart to kill off Fred so it's a bit AU but my friend Nicole said since I didn't kill off Fred I _had _to kill off _someone _so I killed off Percy since I never was a big fan of him.

**Summary: **Ginny's not feeling well. What's wrong with Harry's fiancée? Lets see in the sequel to 'A Day Our With Ted'. And what's up with that Nicole?

**Disclaimer: **Why yes I am JKR. Yes, Yes I am. OK I'm not. I'm KCR. It I _were _JKR then Fred would not be dead and nor would Colin. I don't own so you don't sue.

"So I want this for lunch Uncle Harry." Teddy Lupin said as Harry entered the kitchen. There, on the kitchen counter was tub of ice cream, chocolate sauce, pickles, and Sriracha HOT Chilli Sauce.

"Ted. How about I make you a sandwich?" Harry said grabbing the ice cream and putting it back in the freezer.

Teddy let out a melodramatic sigh. "Fine….but can I at least have the chocolate sauce?" He asked as he grabbed it off the counter and held it to his chest as it he was fearing for it's life.

"Go ahead." Harry said putting the chilli sauce and pickles back in the refrigerator and at the same time grabbing roast beef for Teddy's sandwich. "Alright Ted," Harry said putting the meat on the counter. "You make your sandwich and I'll be right back." Teddy waved him off but was too engrossed in making his sandwich.

Harry walked into the den and floo-ed Shell Cottage. "Fleur? Bill? Is anyone there?"

"Hiya Uncle Harry!!" Little Victoire Weasley said into the fire place.

"Hullo, Victoire. Is you mum or dad there?" Harry asked.

"Of course. MUMMY!!!!!!!!! UNCLE HARRY'S ON THE FLOO!!!"

"Ok, Victoire. 'Ello 'Arry. 'Ow are you?" Fleur asked when she came into view.

"Hello, Fleur. I'm fine thanks. Well I need to ask a favor…"

"Oh. What eez eet 'Arry?"

"Well, Gin's not feeling well and I was wondering if you would watch Teddy for the rest of the day."

"Of course 'Arry. I'm sure Victoire would love that. I 'ope Ginny feels better soon."

"Thanks Fleur. He's having a sandwich but I'll bring him over after he's--"

"UNCLE HARRY I'M DONE WITH LUNCH NOW!!!!" Teddy yelled from the kitchen.

"Why don't you bring him over now?" Fleur suggested with a smile.

"Sure thing. Come here Ted. You're going over to Bill and Fleur's today. Your Aunt Gin isn't feeling well." Harry picked Teddy up and stepped into the flames. A whirling sensation later they were at Shell Cottage. "Thanks Fleur."

"Eet eez no problem 'Arry. Really. Now go 'ome and 'elp Ginny." Harry nodded and apperated home to make Ginny her soup.

"Ginny. Ginny. Love wake up." Ginny was still lying with flat on the bed with her face burried in the comforter.

"Uggghh! You always wake me up before prince charming saves me!" Ginny said sleepily as she sat up in bed.

"Oh I'm sor--Wait who's this 'prince charming'?"

"Oh he's just the bloke who sleighed the awful basilisk when I was 11. He saved my life you know. But you always seem to wake me up before he saves me." Harry sat down on the bed and put the tray he was carrying over Ginny's legs.

"Ahh that prince charming."

"Yes _that _prince charming. And if you always wake me up before he saves me how do I know if he'll ever come?" Ginny put a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"Oh he'll come for you. I know it. Who wouldn't want to save you?" Harry smiled.

"Well I hope he comes. You see I have quite a fancy for this prince."

"You do, do you. Well it looks like I've got a bit of competition."

"Never. My prince is sitting right next to me in our bed. And he made me delicious tomato soup." Ginny sighed happily as Harry put his arm around his fiancée and hugged her into his shoulder.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

"No…Harry I mean…well thank you, Harry. I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me back in first year." She felt foolish saying thank you to her own fiancé. But it's true. She never did say thank you.

"Hey. There's really no need to thank me, Gin. You were worth it. Well I didn't know that when I was 12 I would marry you, back then you were just 'Ron's little sister', not the love of my life. I would do it again in a heartbeat. But just for you. No one else." He placed a light kiss on Ginny's cheek. Ginny gave him a watery smile and intertwined their fingers.

"Where's Teddy? It's too quiet." Ginny said after a few minutes.

"Oh he's at Bill and Fleur's. I thought you and I could go out shopping for his birthday. But if you're not up to it it's all right."

"No I want to. It will be nice. Just the two of us." Ginny said as she took one last spoonful of soup in her mouth. "OK I'm ready to go." She smiled.

"Of course you are. I mean, Gin, it's shopping." Ginny playfully punched his arm and got out of bed.

"So I was thinking that we should buy him a broom. I mean really he's been begging for one." Ginny suggested as they walked through Diagon Alley.

"Yeah. Good idea. He really does want one. But what can you expect. We've raised him." They slowly made their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies to look for a broom.

"After you." Harry said as he opened the door for Ginny. Once inside and looking at brooms a familiar face asked, "Hi, can I help you find anything? Oh Harry. What a coincident!"

"Nicole. You work here _too_." Harry asked as his smile slowly faded.

"Of course. I mean I've got to pay for my flat somehow. Oh Hello. You're Jenny right?" Acknowledging Ginny who was now putting her arm around Harry's back.

"It's Ginny. And no I think that we are capable of finding the perfect broom for our godson. Thank you."

"Oh no. I insist I must help you. I think I know the perfect broom." Nicole grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the back of the store. Ginny, not wanting _her _Harry to be alone with _Nicole_, ran after the two.

"See look at this broom. It's perfect." Nicole was showing them a new children's broom called the _Star Chaser_ "It only goes 5 miles per hour and flies only 3 feet off the ground." She informed the couple.

"Nicole I think Teddy is old enough for something better. I was riding my oldest brother's broom when I was his age. Thanks but we really need to find something better suited for Teddy." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on. I think the _Moon Shiner _will be perfect for him." Harry nodded. "Bye Nicole." Ginny said as she pulled Harry back towards the front of the store.

"There's something suspicious about that woman." Ginny said once they were far enough away so Nicole wouldn't hear them.

"She's a bit odd, Gin, but she's not suspicious." Harry replied a bit distracted by the new _Lightening Bolt_.

"Harry. Love. Trust me. Women's intuition. She's suspicious." Ginny picked up the _Moon Shiner _and began to walk to the desk where she could pay. Harry lagging behind still thinking about the _Lightening Bolt_.

"Thank you." Ginny said once they had bought Teddy's broom. The worker smiled back at her and the couple left the store.

"Um, Gin I forgot Teddy's wish list he made for us in there. I'm just going to run in and grab it. I'll meet you at the ice cream parlour. OK?"

"Sure. But keep an eye out for that Nicole." She said turning around and walking to the parlour.

Once inside the quidditch store again Harry grabbed the _Lightening Bolt _and went to the counter to pay.

"Is that all, sir?" The woman asked.

"Yes. But do you think you could keep it here? Just 'til tonight? It's a surprise for someone." Harry said.

"Oh Harry. You can't get a 5 year old a _Lightening Bolt. _He's 5!!" Nicole said interrupting Harry.

"It's not for _Teddy_. It's for someone else."

"Oh. Well then. You don't have to be rude about it." Nicole said turning her back on Harry.

"Nicole, I wasn't being mean. I was just saying it's not for Teddy." Harry said placing a hand on Nicole's shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Harry how don't you remember me?" she said as she turned around.

"…Well…I remember you. We bumped into each other at Mermaids Tail earlier."

"No Harry! I was the only one who talked to you when we were in primary school. Don't you remember I said hello to you every morning!"

"Sorry Nicole. But I don't. I didn't pay much attention to people who said hello to me. 'Specially when I was a kid." Harry told her.

"Well I fancied you. But right when I got the nerve to talk to you. I got accepted to The Salem Witch Institute! And you went to Hogwarts. Then I saw you walk into Mermaids Tail and I've been following you ever since!" Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"You **didn't **work at Mermaids Tail?!? Then why were you talking to Ginny?" Harry was frantic. Had she done something to Ginny?

"Well I just wanted to see who you were _engaged _to. You know you could do a million times better than _her._"

"Do. Not. Say. That. Again. Ginny is the best thing that has EVER happened to me. EVER. And you must be a horrible woman to say that just because you were too scared to talk to me in primary school!"

"Well I would go find her 'cause I slipped her a small sleeping potion at the restaurant." Harry didn't say a word and ran out of the door to go find Ginny.

"Ginny!" He had found her sitting at a table in the ice cream parlour.

"Harry. Get Teddy's list?" Harry nodded.

"Come on. Umm…let's go home. I think we've done enough shopping for one day." He grabbed Ginny's arm and apperated on the spot.

Right as they appeared in their home Ginny fell asleep in Harry's arms. So Harry picked her up and carried her to their room. He lay her down in the bed, covered her up, and kissed her forehead.

Two hours later Ginny woke up. She went down stairs to find Harry. She found him sitting on the sofa reading the _Daily Profit. _"There you are, Harry."

"Gin. Thank God you're alright." Harry said getting up and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I be alright?" She asked as she sat down on the now vacant sofa.

"Nicole slipped you a sleeping potion while we were at Mermaids Tail. You see she ended up being some girl from my primary school and she wasn't happy with us. You know being us."

"I told you there was something wrong with her." Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Harry. I have something to tell you." Ginny looked down at her hands.

"What is it love?"

"Well I think we need to move up the date of the wedding."

"Alright. But why? I thought you were set on June 19th."

"I was until I found out that…"

"That what, Gin?"

"Harry I'm pregnant."

**A/N: FINALLY!!! That took me a while. OK well I hope you review and hopefully subscribe. I'll try to**

**update everyday this week since I'm on vacation. _Nicole (if you are reading this) I'm sorry for making _****_you so stalkerish…Sorry. Love you all!!_**

**REVIEW**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

-1A/N: Hey Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been sick and in about 20 minutes we're (as in me and my oldest brother Quarry) are heading to the airport because we are going to London to see his girlfriend.

I will update when I Get back in a week!! I PROMISE!!! PINKY PROMISE!!!


	3. Dinner

-1**A/N: **OK just like I promised another chapter.

**Summary: **How does Harry react when he finds out his fiancée is pregnant? And WHY does Nicole care so much about Harry? Read to find out!!

**Disclaimer: **Guess what! Guess What! Guess What!……….OK I'll just tell you. JKR gave me Harry Potter. Can you believe it! Well don't. I wish she did. If only there was a shooting star. I don't own so You don't sue.

"_Harry I'm pregnant." _

"Pregnant?" Harry's voice came out as more of a high-pitched squeak.

"Yes Harry, Pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. Well _we're _going to have a baby. If you still want to marry me that is."

"A baby. A baby! We're going to have a baby!" Harry didn't know if he was excited, scared, mad or nervous. "You mean to tell me. That right now, as we speak, there's a baby in there?" Harry asked as he pointed to Ginny's stomach.

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes Harry. And I understand if you don't want to get married anymore. I mean…well…It's going to be hard." Ginny looked down at her hands which were in her lap. Slowly Harry's fingers intertwined with her own. Harry placed two fingers under Ginny's chin and raised them so she would look him in the face.

"I want to get married. Ginny, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you and I'm going to love this baby too. You made me the happiest man alive when you said you would marry me. And I didn't think I could ever got any happier. But I was wrong. Today, Gin, you made me happier." He brought Ginny's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"So you want to have this baby. Because you know we don't have to. There are procedures--"

"No. I want to have this baby. I really do." Ginny smiled and nodded. Green flames erupted out of the fireplace as Teddy Lupin and Bill Weasley stepped out.

"Hey I've brought him back. He said he wanted to see how you were feeling, Gin. Are you sick?" Bill asked dusting himself off.

"Oh, no. I was just tired is all. But I took a nap and I feel better." Ginny replied as she walked over to give him a hug. "How's Victoire?"

"She's fine. A bit cranky but she's four so it's normal. I should be getting home though. It's bath time and Vic isn't a huge fan." Bill waved and stepped back into the fire place.

"Are you sure you're alright Aunt Ginny?" Teddy asked as he nestled himself in between Harry and Ginny.

"I'm just fine Ted. Just fine." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Come on, Teddy, let's go make some dinner." Harry said as he got up and swung Teddy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Yeah! You stay here. We're the men. We'll make you dinner. And this time I'll follow the cake recipe and put _sugar _and not _salt _in the cake. Promise." Teddy said as he lifted his head to look at his aunt. She gave him a thumbs up and patted Harry's bum telling him he could go. Harry quickly trotted into the kitchen with his godson.

"OK so we're going to make Aunt Ginny's favourite."

"You mean…" Teddy said as he brought his fingers into his lower lip.

"Yes Teddy."

"YAY!! SPAGHETTI!!!!"

"Ted! Shhh. Really. Inside voices please."

"Sorry, Uncle Harry."

"Now come on. Would you get the noodles please?" Harry put a pot of water on the stove, turned the dial and a blue-orange flame emitted. Mrs. Weasley had always said that no meal was better than a nice muggle meal. And Harry agreed. Magic just gave the food a weird taste.

"Here." Teddy said as he handed Harry the noodles that he had retrieved from the pantry.

"Thanks, Ted." Harry noticed that Teddy's attention was focused towards the door that separated the kitchen and den, where Ginny was now sitting. "Go on. Go see Aunt Ginny. I'm sure she'd like some company." As soon as the words came out of Harry's mouth Teddy was out the door and he heard shrieks of laughter, indicating that Teddy had run in to the Tickle Monster.

Harry smiled. _Ginny is going to be a great mother. _He thought, and he went back to cooking.

A/N: Sorry this isn't long but I'm not in the mood to write. My dad just died in Iraq. Roadside Bombing. Anyway I just need to keep occupied.

As always review. And hopefully subscribe!

Thanks

Skittles (that is my newest random nickname)


End file.
